Bobobobo Bobobo
by Tsukimomo
Summary: Beauty gets put under a love spell and falls in love with the first person of the other sex she sees and that person is....Gasser! I added another charecter cos i was bord.


Bobobo-bobo-bobo

In

The Search For The Anti Love Potion

**Ok, this is my second ever fan fiction. My first one was a Naruto one but you probably don't care do you. This story is kinda long as I don't really like putting chapters in because that means you guys have to wait for the fanfic to be updated which probably annoys me just as much as it does you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser or Soften. I only own Stinker.**

Today our heroes seem to be having a nice relaxing day. They were in a clearing in a forest. The heat was unbearable, so they all decided to just lie down and rest.

"Ah, this is such hot weather," Don Patch said.

"It's so hot my nose hair is sweating," Bobobo said.

"It's so hot I wanna take my clothes off. WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! I NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!"

"Yeah, you're always like that," Beauty said, sighing. "But it is kinda hot though, right Gass-can?"

"Mm," Gasser agreed, nodding slightly. Beauty yawned and rolled onto her side, facing Gasser. Gasser saw her looking right at him in the corner of his eye and blushed slightly. He also yawned and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, over to Bobobo and Don Patch's conversation.

"Oo oo! That one looks like a beetle wigging out!" Don Patch said. He and Bobobo were cloud gazing.

"Hey, that reminds me," Bobobo said.

**And now the Bobobo theatre presents, Like A Lost Kitty.**

Don Patch was walking down an alleyway. "I'm so cold. If only my owner didn't throw me out." He then spotted a box of nachos. "Ah, nice hot toasty nachos." He walked over to the box and took the lid off. "NOOO! There are no nachos!"

**The End**

"Was it just me or did that make no sense," Beauty said. When she didn't receive an answer she looked at Gasser, who was sound asleep. '_Oh he's asleep. Now who am I suppose to talk to who isn't insane. But then again, he does look kinda cute. Snap out of it Beauty, what are you thinking!' _she turned onto her back again and looked over at Bobobo and Don Patch, who were currently in a contest to see who could eat the most.

Just then there was a bang and a poof of smoke. Gasser immediately woke up and got to his feet. Bobobo and Don Patch stopped fooling around (if that's possible) and joined Gasser. Hang on. Where's Beauty? The smoke cleared, revealing a hair hunt troopsmen clutching Beauty. He was also holding a cloth over her mouth, which had something on that made Beauty sleepy.

"My name is Kaji. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," the hair hunt troopsmen said.

"Give back Beauty shiny head!" Gasser called.

"You'll have to fight me first."

"Fist of the nose hair snot for you!" Bobobo called, whipping Kaji far away with his nose hair. Beauty fell to the ground. Gasser ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Beauty, are you ok?" Gasser asked.

"Gass-can?" Beauty said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh Gass-can!" Beauty jumped up at Gasser, wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his chest.

"Um, Beauty? Y-you're kinda squeezing me too tightly."

"Oh Gass-can, I love you soooooo much."

"Um, r-really?" Gasser turned a deep shade of red. Beauty put her forehead on Gasser's. Her lips were getting closer and closer until, smack! They were on top of his. Gasser's blush deepened.

"Ok, that's enough Beauty," Bobobo said, pulling Beauty away from Gasser, holding her by the back of her shirt. Beauty began struggling and whining.

"Wahhhh! Let me go! Let me go! You big bully!" Beauty whined. "Gass-can help meeeee! Ahahahahaaaaa!"

"Gasser," Bobobo said, "Beauty has been put under a love spell. The only way to break it is giving her some Anti Love Potion."

"Aww. A young boy and a young girl in love. So romantic," Don Patch said, wearing lipstick and blush.

"So what, are we gonna get that potion or not?" Gasser asked.

"If you don't want a cling on all the time then yes," Bobobo answered, letting Beauty go. She immediately clung to Gasser's arm, and he knew what he meant.

"Awwww. I bet you two are sooo happy together," Don Patch said.

"What are you talking about?" Gasser said, with Beauty still clining to his arm.

"Don't deny your love for Beauty. You two are in love aren't you?"

"No!"

"Gass-can?" Beauty said, looking up at Gasser with tears threatening to fall down her face. "Is that true? Don't you love me?"

"Well it's just that um I um well I um." Beauty started bawling her eyes out.

"Gasser," came Bobobo's voice. "If you don't want her to hate you even after we get the potion, just play along."

"What!! Are you serious!"

"Just do it."

"Do you Gass-can? Do you love me?"

Gasser sighed. "Yes. Yes I love you."

"I knew you did I just knew it!" she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I love you! I love you! I love you!!"

"Now let's go get that potion!" Don Patch called.

"And just where is it exact?" Gasser said.

"Uhhh?" both Bobobo and Don Patch said.

"You mean you have no idea where it is?"

"No."

"Ugh, you two are hopeless."

"What is it you're looking for Gass-can?" Beauty asked, now wrapping her arms around Gasser's right one.

"Anti Love Potion."

"Why do you want that?"

"Um, well that Soften guy has a girl who is following him and is crazily in love with him but he doesn't like her so we're trying to find Anti Love Potion to give to her."

"...Oh Gass-can Gass-can GASS-CAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"That's nice." Gasser's face was practically going blue due to lack of air.

"It looks like we're going to have a WEDDING!" Don Patch said.

"WHAT!!"

"A wedding! Oh I love you so much Gass-can!" Beauty screamed.

"Me too."

"Beauty, do you take Gasser to be your lawful wedded husband?" Don Patch said, dressed like a vicar.

"Gahh!" Bobobo screamed! "I am the wedding trasher, and I am here to trash your wedding!"

"Oh no. First he's going to kick us out, then open the gifts, then eat the cake!"

"Are you getting any of this?" Gasser asked Beauty.

"Nope, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I know where to get the Anti Love Potion!"

"You do?!"

"Yep! Soften will be so relieved won't he?"

"Y-yeah."

"And one more thing." Beauty wrapper her arms around Gasser's neck and kissed him straight on the lips. 'Just play along,' . that's what Bobobo had said to him. How could he. She was too innocent to be doing this type of thing. He didn't want to kiss her. But he didn't want to upset her. (Well he did want to kiss her but you know what I mean.) He pulled his lips away from hers and embraced her in a hug.

"Don Patch, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air," Bobobo said, wearing a police hat.

"Never!" Don Patch said, dressed as a robber. "I'll come out when I want to come out."

"I'm warning you. If you don't come out soon I'll open fire."

"NO! I SAID I WOULD NEVER COME OUT!"

"I have someone who may be able to change your mind." Bobobo stepped to the side, revealing a doll-like-thing.

"Yaa-yaa? Oh Yaa-yaa!" Don Patch ran over to the doll-like-thing and started cradling it like a baby.

"Am I the only sane person left?" Gasser said to himself, slightly annoyed. "Anyway Beauty, where's that Anti Love Potion at?"

"We have to go straight to Kaji's home," Beauty replied, once again wrapping her arms around Gasser's.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Nah. It's actually a river and I think it's nearby somewhere."

"Hey! Mr Bobobo! We have to find a river somewhere nearby!"

"Are we going to have a nice hot bath there or something?" Bobobo said, jumping up and down like a child.

"No we are not going for a swim."

"A swim? That sounds so exiting! Can we swim? Huh huh can we?" Don Patch said.

"Let's all go for a swim!" Bobobo called, marching away with Don Patch following him. Gasser sighed.

"Gass-can?" Beauty said, catching Gasser off guard.

"Yeah?" Gasser asked.

"I want you in bed tonight."

"Mr Bobobo! Wait for me!" Gasser quickly ran to Bobobo and Don Patch with Beauty still clinging to his arm.

A little while passed. There wasn't any sound of a river nearby so it would probably take a while. Don Patch was skipping like a girl singing 'We're going for a swim! We're going for a swim!' Bobobo was walking without saying a word. But they both stopped when'

"Ahhh!" screamed Gasser. "Stop her stop her stop her!" Gasser was laid on his stomach with Beauty sat on his back trying to take his shirts off. Beauty looked up at Bobobo.

"Hey what's the matter with you!? Can't you give us a little privacy!?" Beauty screamed.

"Please, get her off me."

"What's the matter Gass-can? Don't you want a little fun?"

"Ahhhh!"

"Gass-can, what's the matter don't you love me?" Beauty began wailing.

"No that's not it!"

"Then what is it then?"

'_Come on Gasser think of an excuse.'_ "I'm just tired."

"It is getting pretty dark," Bobobo said. "We'll rest here tonight." He laid down on the floor and fell asleep instantly.

"I agree, let's sleep," Don Patch said, also laying down and falling asleep instantly. Which left both Gasser and Beauty the only two left awake.

"Um, Beauty? Could you get off my back please?" Gasser asked. Beauty got off and Gasser turned onto his back. Beauty giggled and snuggled up to her _boyfriend_. He put an arm around her and fell asleep quite quickly. Too quickly.

Gasser awoke the next morning from felling a slight breeze. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What the?!!" Gasser screamed, sitting straight up knocking Beauty on the ground.

"Gass-can what's wrong?" Beauty asked, rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

"Beauty, where are my clothes?" Gasser was wearing nothing but a blanket around the lower half of his body.

"You took them off last night remember? Oh yeah, and I think you're underwear are cute." Beauty held up a pair of boxer shorts with little skeletons dancing. He quickly swiped them from her and put them on so at least he wouldn't be but naked.

"Where are the rest of my clothes at?"

"Over by that tree."

'_Grr. Why can't I remember a thing?' _Gasser thought as he put his clothes on.

"Oh yeah and I like how **big** you are **down there**!"

"WHAT!!"

Finished putting his clothes on, Gasser went and sat down next to Beauty. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Gasser put his right arm around her, pulling her closer. He blushed slightly.

"Gass-can, I love you," Beauty said, lovingly.

"M-me too," Gasser said, resting his chin on the top of her head. He looked to his right when he heard someone crying. It was Bobobo. "What's with you?"

"It's just, you two look so cute together," Bobobo sobbed. Gasser sighed. Beauty smiled up at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Ehe, Beauty."

"Yes Gass-can?"

"...It's nothing."

"Don Patch, come on let's give these two some privacy." Bobobo said.

"Wait don't go!"

"Don't worry hun I know what it's like when you found your first love," Don Patch said, walking away with Bobobo.

"Ahh those two."

"Huh?" Beauty said, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Gasser asked her.

"Someone is following us."

"Huh? Grr. Come on out wherever you are!"

"Ready or not here I come!" a high pitched, squeaky voice called. A girl jumped out of the tree. She had long green hair, amber coloured eyes and looked six years old.

"Stinker?!"

"Gass-can do you know this girl?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah she's..."

"Hi, I'm Stinker, Gasser's sister. Nice to meet 'cha."

"Really Gass-can is she your sister?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah she's my sister." replied Gasser.

"Oh Gassy you have a girlfriend?!"

"Yes and we're very happy together," Beauty answered.

"This looks like a time to celebrate! Le-et's wi-ig out!"

**And now the Bobobo theatre is proud to present, Backfired Love.**

'Right now, I'm in first grade. There's a new boy in the class called Usagi who is really cute. One day, I walked up to him and said, "I love you," and he turned round and said, 'I love... carrots.' So my love for him had backfired.

**The End.**

"And the point of that was?" Beauty asked.

"Stinker, just go home." Gasser said, sighing.

"But brother, I learned how to use the fist of the backwind!" Stinker whined. Gasser pointed a finger in the opposite direction.

"Go."

"Grr. FIST OF THE BACKWIND!" _Toot. _Stinker's face turned bright red.

"You learned the fist of the backwind did you (!) Now if you'll excuse us we need to meet up with the rest of the group."

"You're in a group?! Let me go with you please please please!"

"Gass-can, can't we bring her along? If you don't say yes then I'll cry," Beauty said looking up at Gasser. "PLEASE"

"Fine she can come. Just don't get in the way 'k Stinker."

"Roger!"

Gasser, Beauty and Stinker went to find out where Bobobo and Don Patch went. They soon caught up with them. Bobobo and Don Patch started going ga-ga over Stinker, while Gasser stared at them completely annoyed and Beauty clinging to his arm again.

"Hey Gass-can," Beauty said.

"What is it?" Gasser asked, looking down at her, since he was taller.

"I don't like that collar, take it off."

"What?"

"Fine I'll just do it myself." Beauty then took the collar around Gasser's neck off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the collar yelled.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you remember what happens when I get separated from him?"

"Oh yeah. Oops."

"WHAT!? You meanie! You're not suited to be big brothers girlfriend," Stinker said. Gasser was crawling on the floor like a baby and making baby noises. He jumped up at Beauty and bit her finger.

"AAHHH!" Beauty screamed. Stinker picked up the collar that Beauty had dropped and put it back around her brothers neck. Gasser immediately stopped acting like a baby.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked. He looked over at Beauty who was bawling her eyes out due to the small bite mark on her finger. "Beauty, what's wrong?"

"It's not his fault, Beauty. Don't forget he can't control his actions when he doesn't have the collar on," Stinker said, trying to get Beauty to stop crying. "Gasser, you bit Beauty's finger when you got the collar taken off."

"You made our poor Beauty sad," Bobobo said, dressed as a girl. "If I were you girlfriend I'd dump him."

"Yeah, girl power!" Don Patch cried.

"Hey Beauty, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was an accident," Gasser said. Beauty looked at him.

"Ooh Gassy!" she cried, jumping up at him and wrapping her arms around him, knocking him down.

'_Gassy? Where'd that come from?'_ thought Gasser. "Um, Beauty, you're kinda making it hard to breathe."

"Ehehehe. Sorry."

"Hey I can here a water fall! Let's all go swimming!" Bobobo called. He started running until he got to a river with a water fall slashing down on it.

"Ok! Let' swim let's swim let's swim!" Don Patch said, jumping up and down.

"Ah, this is it!" Beauty said.

"What?" Gasser asked.

"This is the river that has the Anti Love Potion mixed in it. All a person has to do is drink it and anyone they were madly in love with they don't love anymore!"

"Cool." Gasser got out a bottle from practically nowhere and scooped some of the water up, while Bobobo, Don Patch and Stinker were fooling around in the water. "Hmmm."

"What is it Gassy?"

"It's starting to get dark. We should rest here tonight."

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys! We're resting here tonight ok?"

"Alright!" everyone said.

Gasser sat down on the ground, Beauty sat down next to him and snuggled up to him. "Gassy," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad we found our feelings for each other."

"Y-yeah." Gasser was planning to slip some potion in her mouth when she was asleep.

"I hope that we never have arguments and always love each other."

Beauty soon fell asleep, still snuggled up to Gasser. He waited about five minutes and then got the bottle out again. He gently slipped some of the potion in her mouth through her slightly parted lips. He picked her up and leaned her up against a nearby tree and went back to where he was and fall asleep.

Beauty opened her eyes slightly. "Huh? What happened? It feels like I've been asleep for two days," Beauty said. She looked around the area and saw Gasser sleeping alone peacefully. "Oh! It's Gass-can." She got up and walked over to him. "Hey Gass-can, wake up." Gasser opened his eyes slightly. "Hey Gass-can. Where are we? Last thing I remember was us asleep in a forest. But now we're near a river. What happened?"

"Well," Gasser said sitting up and scratching the back of his head. "It's a long story."

**Well there you! And I would just like to say hello to my good friend Hollz! Wasn't Stinker cool!? Please review.**


End file.
